


A Part of Something

by Talesofwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballet Recital, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, loki digging around where he shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: Loki is rummaging through things in Suzanne's room while she's at work. He finds a DVD that showcases her talents and finds she has been alone for a long time. He also hates that she doesn't dance anymore.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Part of Something

Loki had a horrible habit. He liked going through Suzanne’s stuff while she wasn’t home. Today was truly no different. He was rummaging through one of her boxes from her parent's house, or was it, grandparents? He looked at the DVD that was entitled ‘Ballet Recital’. Grandparents. He knew her parents weren’t thrilled with her love of Ballet. This is why even he agreed that she was better off with her grandparents. Oh, the things he learned while testing the waters with HYDRA. 

He took the DVD with him to the living room and popped it into her DVD player before sitting on the couch. 

“Let’s see what this is all about.” He figured it was one of her many recitals. He was always curious as to what kind of numbers she did. He watched and was amused when the teacher announced the theme of the year was Disney’s “The Little Mermaid''. This should be very entertaining. Considering that they were doing the young dancers first for all the songs. So, a lot of duplications.

“No thank you…” He muttered as he fast-forwarded through the 12 and under dancer’s doing all the songs. 

He hit play when he saw a very young Suzanne come out onto the stage. She had on a rather interesting dress. It was pure green, well a seafoam green that didn’t seem to do her complexion justice. She danced around with other dancers. He guessed she was supposed to be the title character. He sat back, unsure if he would continue to watch. He fast-forwarded when he got bored. He paused again when he watched her slowly walk out onto the stage. The music started off softly and she began to dance, 

He watched with interest as she danced. Her movements. They seemed to also convey her feelings as well. As if the song spoke to her on another level. Of course, he smacked his forehead lightly when he thought of it. 

“Of course. She would find a connection with this song.” He muttered as he continued to watch. Who knew a few minutes could feel so long. 

When the song ended, along with her dance the audience gave what he figured was a standing ovation. Her emotions were on full blast during the number. She wanted to be apart of a world that was unlike hers. A world where it was such a night and day difference. He deflated a bit when he realized how old she was when she did this. 

“Of course, she was dreaming of a world in her books. Or more specifically my world.” He couldn’t give that to her. Not that he had the ability to in the first place. Even before the Bifrost incident. He watched the rest of the DVD and realized she wasn’t the star, far from it. She just did the numbers she wanted to. She never had a partner. Didn’t really want one.

But she loved him. When did she realize she found her prince? He shook his head thankful no one could see him, especially Suzanne. He was about to turn the DVD off when the camera went backstage to the audience. He was curious. The camera turned to Suzanne, doing an ‘interview’ type thing. She was so young. 

“So, why did you only do ‘Poor Unfortunate Souls’ and ‘Part of your World’?” The man asked her. She smiled, a smile Loki knew was just a polite ‘I’ll tolerate you for a minute’ type of smile. 

“I don’t do well with partners and we had a pair of dancers that it was perfect for.” She answered softly. 

“You could’ve done it solo right?” She laughed a bit.

“No no, that would ruin the song! A couple or group but not solo!” She turned away and the camera turned to another dancer. Loki still saw the reflection in the mirror. She looked like she wanted to cry. 

Hours later (and more rummaging), he heard the door slam and a very angry voice coming from the living room. Oops.

“Loki?!” She called for him as she went to her bedroom. She put her hands on her hips as she glared at him. He looked up at her, giving her his best innocent eyes.

“Yes, love?” He would try to sweet-talk her.

“Why are you rummaging through my shit?! And why is all my dance stuff out?!” She bent down and cleaned up. He watched her as she came across a couple of costumes that made her pause. She looked at them, a longing in her eyes. She didn’t perform anymore. Her work got in the way of actually going to classes here in New York. She sighed as she threw everything into a box and shoved it back into her closet. 

“Why did you refuse to perform with a partner?” He was curious. She looked at him before tucking loose hair behind her ear. He studied her face. Her hair was a earthy brown in the summertime when exposed to enough sun for blonde and red to shine through, but he found that her hair lost all extra color in the winter, and she seemed to like it better that way. Her eyes were hazel but could darken when she was in a rather foul mood. He noticed her skin, aging slowly but she wasn’t the young girl in the video, not anymore. 

“Because no one was good enough to be my partner?” She looked at him and sighed. He didn’t buy it.

“Wrong answer and you know it.” She sat down. 

“Because I didn’t want to get hurt. I had been hurt by other people for so long. I had trust issues...still have them.” She didn’t snarl or grumble the last part. It was flat when she spoke. He frowned. 

“You dance so beautifully. You have a fire that refuses to die. I wish you would actually act upon it more often.” He wanted that fiery girl to come out. Instead, she could get snappy and snarky but it wasn’t...her. He wasn’t sure how to put it.

“I get hurt more often than you think for being myself.” Ballet was the one thing she had that was all hers. Not her parents, her grandparents, friends. All her and no one could take it away from her. Not even Loki. 

“I think you’d be surprised. Come on, I have an idea.” He stood and helped her up. She looked at him curiously.

“What’s this idea?” She asked as he dragged her down the hall and out of her apartment. He smiled. A very rare, genuine no snark smile.

“You’ll see.” 


End file.
